The Letters Of Forgotten Love
by MusicIsLife11
Summary: Leah and Jacob are living on opposite sides of the world, and secretly writing letters to eachother. The problem is they were never sent and they never found out they loved eachother. How do you cope when the one you love loves somebody else? Blackwater!
1. Chapter 1

_They're on opposite sides of the world - Jacob is in his little Quileute area, while Leah is in Australia, having craved the feeling of freedom. However, though they were on opposite sides of the world, they each wrote a journal entry to eachother, although they never show them to eachother..._

**Night One.**

Dear Jacob,

Billy tells me you got accepted into a University for engineering? Well done! It's been crazy here, Jake. It's not cold! I want to stay here forever! I met one of the lifeguards today. He reminds me of you, accept instead of your bronze coloured skin, his is more of a red tan and he had huge blue eyes instead of your black orbs. I miss you Jacob. Come live with me? The beaches are so warm... I know what you're going to say Jacob.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

Did you ever think she wasn't right for you? Just maybe? I've always been here Jacob, always been waiting silently. Always longing for you to get it through your thick skull. Perhaps you never will.

I'm listening to _Back to December _by Taylor Swift. I know, Taylor Swift: shoot me now. However, those lyrics match you so perfectly Jake. _I miss your tanned skin and your sweet smile. _It can be our song until we meet again. Did you know they actually have a Big Banana here? It reminds me of when we attempted to make a fruit smoothie. You remember? We got banana and strawberry _everywhere. _Billy wouldn't let us out until every spot of fruit was gone. I miss you Jake, I have to admit that.

I'll write tomorrow, and even though you'll probably never read this, since I'm too much of a wuss to give it to you, I love you Jacob.

- Leah.

Dear Leah,

I got accepted into UWA! That's in Australia, Lee! God, I can't wait to go there! The only thing holding me back is, is, well Bella. I know you hate me talking about her, but she _is _the only thing holding me back. She makes me feel used, yet loved at the same time. Is that bad? God, this shit gives me a headache. Let's get this topic off me. How are you? Sue told me you got a job? As a model? Wow! I can see the headlines now, '**who is this mysterious girl?' **You'll be amazing Lee.

I believe in you.

So, you do miss me right? I really want to talk to you, but I'm too much of a coward, and Bella- Urg, stuff it. I'm going to call. Promise.

I don't know if its stupid or not, but I was thinking of fixing you up a car for when you get back. I know Sue thought you should buy your own when you're older, so maybe as a welcome home present. Don't worry about the costs, I've got it. I'm going to be an engineer, remember? Move out of the way Brad Pitt, Jacob Black is here!

Love you Lee,

Jacob.

**Night Two.**

Dear Jacob,

Billy tells me you've started building a new car? That's cool Jake! Got bored of your Rabbit already? Haha. I listed to a new song today. It's called _Lucky. _The original version is pretty shitty, but the Glee version - yeah, I know we hate Glee - is better. _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I've been. Lucky to be coming home again. _You heard right Jacob! I might come home for the holidays! Yeah, I know my holidays are different to yours. Here, it's December the eleventh. Fourteen days until Christmas; what will I be getting my precious Jacob, hmm?

You remember that lifeguard I was talking about? He asked me out. Oh-my-god Jacob, he is _hot! _I know, nobody can replace you, but you're on the other side of the world, remember? His name's Jack O'Malley, and he asked me to go to Sienna's. Oh right, half way around the world... It's this sort of fancy Italian restaurant that has pretty good food. Anyway, we went on our first date tonight. It was _amazing _Jacob! He reminds me so much of you! He loves cars, except he loves swimming more, that's why he became a lifeguard. And he knows my boss for my modelling job - did I tell you about that? - and he got me a raise! I know, more money, more money I can spend on my Jakey! (:

Anyhow, the date went well. No sappy stuff, promise. I miss you Jake. I wish you were here.

Love you,

Leah.

To the owner of my heart,

Where art thou are you? Oh god, that sucked didn't it? Shakespeare just can't win me over, sorry. Remember Mrs Puckleberry? Yeah, that evil brute of a math teacher? She actually got married. Who would marry that wart? Anyway. Sue tells me you got a raise? Way to go, Lee! I wish I could tell you about Bella, Lee. She's been really nice lately. Hasn't mentioned that leech once. I wish I didn't love her - honestly I do. But I don't want to stop loving you either, so. I don't know.

So how's life Lee? I've started your car, by the way. I know how much you hate your hair getting messed up, so I'm trying to make a convertible with a cover just in case. Hope you like sky blue, Lee! Well, Quil imprinted on a little baby, to keep you up to date on the pack's latest deal. Emily's pregnant. Yeah, I know Lee. Don't worry about it; just get over it. Sam's an idiot, whether he helped me or not. Anybody who hurts you is an idiot.

I'll talk soon, okay? Bella's here.

Love you,

Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

_They're on opposite sides of the world - Jacob is in his little Quileute area, while Leah is in Australia, having craved the feeling of freedom. However, though they were on opposite sides of the world, they each wrote a journal entry to eachother, although they never show them to eachother..._

**Night Three.**

Dear Jacob,

Bad news. Holiday plans? Have to be put on hold. Jack has invited me to spend Christmas with his family, and what can I say? He got me a raise! Maybe next year? I know, I'm becoming a nuisence, but I'm having so much fun! I actually got a natural tan! I mean, sure I was tanned before, but now I'm darker! The photographer loves it! She just laps my happiness. It's amazing!

Anyhow, onto blander news. I heard Emily's pregnant. I know you're probably thinking, 'get over it Leah, he's over you', but I don't think I ever can. I still love him, you know? Not as much as you, but so much Jacob.

Love you Jacob,

Leah.

Dear Leah,

I miss you Lee-Lee. Come home, please? There's nothing to really do here. I've almost finished your car actually. I know, I'm a freak and all, but I was bored and I wanted to give you a present... Sue says you're not coming home until next year? That sucks Lee! I need to see you! Rachel said she's worried about me. I know, I know, she's paranoid. But truth is? I'm worried about myself. I actually read a book yesterday. Bella loaned me _Wuthering Heights. _Boring as, sorry to say. You and her have a bad tastes in books. Where are the cars? Where's the blood? All freaking love stories. Not everything is about love.

Well, except when it comes to you.

Love,

Jacob.

**Night Four.**

Dear Jacob,

What a rush! I know you'd hate me if you heard, but I really, really like Jack. He takes care of me; he actually came over last night for a coffee. We, uh, er, kissed. Yeah, I know Jacob. Nobody can replace you, remember? But God Jake, those eyes... I want to melt into them.

So how are things? Billy told me you've been a mess lately. Actually read a book. I'm worried as well. I might actually send one of these stupid things one day, but until then? I truly love you Jacob. I hope I see you soon.

Love you,

Lee.

Leah,

Did I ever mention I hate you being gone? Yeah? IT SUCKS. Embry and I are bored shittless. He got me to read this really weird vampire novel. _Vampire Academy. _Sound familiar? Bleh.

So how are things? Seth told me they asked you to pose nude but you rejected? Good on you, Lee. I don't want anything to happen to you... If anything did, I truly don't know what I'd do. Did I mention I hate you being gone? I miss you. A lot. I watched P.S. I Love You, by the way. Just for you. Wow, I can't believe you and Embry cried watching it. I fell asleep. I'm not bad okay? I just don't like sappy stuff. Reminds me of when Bella and I went to the movies the night I first phased. Never, ever watch Face Punch. Crappy as, seriously. The dude's like, 'shuttup, or I'll blow both you're freaking heads off'. Funny, actually.

Talk later, Bella's here.

Love you,

Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

_They're on opposite sides of the world - Jacob is in his little Quileute area, while Leah is in Australia, having craved the feeling of freedom. However, though they were on opposite sides of the world, they each wrote a journal entry to eachother, although they never show them to eachother..._

**Night Five.**

Dear Leah,

You actually sent a letter to me today. I read it about twenty times before the words began to make sense. Who else lives with you? That stench of a male annoys me. And about the letter? Stop holding back Lee. I want to know _everything. _All it says is _Jacob, won't be back for Christmas. Hope you like your present though. Lee. x _I mean, I have to admit, I _did _like the present and the 'x', but... how are things?

By the way, you have an amazing sense in present buying. Who doesn't love money after all? I'm going to spend the hundred dollars you gave me on the last few parts for your car. You'll love it Lee! Promise!

Did I ever tell you I love you?

Lots and lots of love,

Jacob.

**Night Six.**

You've been awfully quiet, Lee. What's wrong? Sue says she hasn't heard anything since the last time I asked. Are you being safe? I'm hoping you come home for your birthday, Lee. I don't want to be bored in February because you didn't come home. Maybe when I turn eighteen, I'll come and live with you? UWA are becoming pretty pesty. They really want me in. It's sort of nice... Being wanted, you know?

So, what's happening Leah? I called Seth after I got my 'present'. He said he only got seventy five dollars? Shame on you Leah. It should have been the other way.

Not that I'm complaining. I just miss you. Pack news maybe? Emily's having twins; breathe Leah. Quil had to dress up as a princess for his imprint's birthday. Don't worry, I took lots of pictures... I dressed up to. I was bored... Embry's kinda depressed, 'cause he thinks he'll never imprint. Maybe he and I have something else in common. However, my heart's been taken to Australia.

Love you,

Jacob.

**Several Days Later.**

Dear Jacob,

So sorry I haven't written. Well, I did write that breathe letter, but I mean _write _write. Jack and I had an amazing time at his parents' home in Canberra. It's really warm here; I had to wear suncream and all. Despite my love of wearing a bikini and sun bathing [eck, kididng ], Jack's got me wearing long shirts and hats so I don't get sunburnt. Over protective fool. Kidding. I love him. Sort of. Not as much as you.

So how have things been? I've been here, like, two weeks and I'm loving it. I never want to go back. I heard, er, Emily's pregnant? Tell her I said congrats? I'm getting over him Jacob - really I am. I will... One day. I don't think I've ever loved anybody more than you. Even my own parents. That's wrong Jacob Black.

I love you,

Leah.

**Night Seven.**

It's been two weeks. COME HOME.

I finished your car, Lee. It's perfect. The engine has little, if no flaws. You'll absolutely adore it. I know you will. COME HOME. I miss you. A lot.

I was listening to Rick Springfield today. You know, Jesse's girl? I change the lyrics. Please ignore the horrible voice of Jacob Black. _I wish that I had my girl, I wish that I had my girl... _See? I love you. Did I tell you Bella's getting married in three weeks? Yeah, my heart hurts. Yeah, my head hurts. Yeah, I want to be held. But I'm okay.

I know I'll be seeing you soon.

Jacob.

Dear Jacob,

God Jake, I feel terrible. That stupid Bel-witch finally decided to go lesbian with that bronze head? Ha, I know I made you laugh Jake. Jack asked about you today, and I think I may have ruined any chance I had of going out with him again. Once I start talking about you, I can't stop. Good news though - the photographer finally got over the fact I wasn't posing nude for no slutty magazine and has me modelling formal dresses. I like it - Makes me feel girly, you know? I found my wedding dress Jacob. It's silver, clingy and sort of modestly high cut, but we can change things. Have a ring planned yet, Jacob?

Kidding, I know you're hurting over Bella. I love you. Remember that.

Well, somebody's at the door. Maybe it's the pizza guy. Or Jack.

Love you,

Leah.


	4. Chapter 4

_They're on opposite sides of the world - Jacob is in his little Quileute area, while Leah is in Australia, having craved the feeling of freedom. However, though they were on opposite sides of the world, they each wrote a journal entry to eachother, although they never show them to eachother..._

**Night Eight.**

Dear Leah,

I've remained faithful and have written to you every day for a week. It's hard imagining you out there, posing for people other than myself. Then again, you never did pose for me. Well, that sucks. I heard you're, um, dating somebody? How's that going? I guess I always knew I wouldn't be the man to love you, I just really hope he treats you right Lee. You deserve every ounce of paradise.

I love you way too much,

Jacob.

**Night Nine.**

Leah,

I'm so sick of you not calling, not writing letters, not visiting. _Come home. _You know I hate being away from you - okay, you don't know, but you will. I'll tell you. Maybe. One day. Promise. I really miss you Lee... You remember you asked for my help on that math problem? It was 26 x 53? I told you that math needs to learn to fix its own problems - this is me fixing mine.

_I love you._

Now I just need to work up the courage to tell you.

Jacob.

**Night Thirteen.**

Dear Jacob,

I'm so very sorry I haven't been writing letters to you. Trust me - I wish I could've. Jack... Jack and I are definitely 'more' than friends. I think... I think I'm in love. I mean, it's only been two weeks, but already... Yeah, I can safely say I love him. Maybe more than you. That's why I won't come home Jake - once I come home, I'm going to see your face, and I'm going to want to kiss you... and Jack will be heartbroken. I can't do that to him... I think our time's over Jake. Time to move on? Maybe, maybe not. I still love you though.

Leah.

**Night Fourteen.**

Leah,

You just yanked my heart out of my chest and left it there to dry out; now I'm dead inside.

I visited Sue yesterday, you know, see how you were. Sue was grinning ear-to-ear, and for a moment, I thought - I hoped - you'd come home. Then I saw a small white card adressed to the Clearwaters'. How long have you known Jack Andrews, Lee? Two weeks at most; and you're getting married. You know what I did to that card when I saw it? I took it home and read it a million times before it brought tears to my eyes. I ripped it into twelve hundred pieces and threw them into the air, than I made a dump of my room.

I hate that you've betrayed me, Lee.

Jacob.

Dear Jacob,

I hate myself, Jacob. I can't believe I said yes to Jack - but I love him. He reminds me of you so much. He got onto one knee in a resturaunt, where everybody had suddenly gone silent, and _Two Is Better Than One _began playing, and he pulled out this gorgeous diamond ring and asked for my hand in marriage... I don't know, I just stuttered. I love _you, _Jacob, but you don't love me Jake... I guess this is my chance to move on.

Maybe we'll meet again?

Leah.

**Night Twenty One.**

Leah,

It's over. It's all over. I know what I have to do now. Maybe I'm a little more suicidal than I thought.

I love you forever and always,

Jacob.

**Nine Sixty Four.**

Jacob,

I'm getting married today. I hope you're there. I want to see you're face so badly, even though I'm getting married. For the last four weeks, I've been so busy with the wedding plans, I forgot why I even moved to Australia - to separate us. To make sure you had the chance to be with girls without me around... And it went wrong Jacob. I miss you - I love you. I want you here. Now. Please come Jacob, I, I need you. If I could redo this all over again, you'd be the man I'm marrying today.

Leah.

Leah,

I won't be at the wedding - hell, I _can't _be at the wedding. I don't want to see you with him, Lee. Sorry. Maybe some other time.

Jacob.

P.S: Or maybe not.

* * *

Leah got that very day and although Jacob was invited to the wedding in Australia, he never went. When Leah searched for his face in the crowd, and noticed he wasn't there, her heart fell from her chest, and broke into a million pieces, however, she continued the wedding, regretting every moment. She later found out Jacob hadn't been home for nearly a month and cried herself to sleep. Once home and looking through Jacob's room, Billy found the letters he wrote to Leah. He himself, cried as he handed them to Leah, looking at her like she was a devil.

When Leah read the letters, she compared her own to him, and found herself sobbing all over the inky writing. Everything was wrong at that moment - and there was nothing more to do. It turned out Jacob had gone to the one place he would never be accepted - the Volturi... and they'd settled his life with a simple bite...


End file.
